


Get Personal

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK





	Get Personal

Soon enough, it was obvious that this villain wasn't part of their usual clientele. This one was...   
     Better.    
     After a very brief moment of shock Zach bellowed Doc and Niko to retreat and give Goose more space for his performance. Still, even the Supertrooper did have a hard time matching the other one's martial arts skills. He seemed to enjoy himself, though. The other three rangers watched in silent awe. Even in their line of duty, it was a rare occasion to see the true extend of the ST's martial arts mastership. Whoever the other one was, he was almost as good, or...   
     The villain's left foot connected with a sickening crunch with the ST's private parts.   
     The watching men winced in sympathetic pain. Niko reached for her badge, but she lowered her hand when Goose didn't double over.   
     The villain took a small step back at the fanged smile of cruel acknowledgement. "That, my friend," the voice was incredibly soft, "was a mistake." The ST nodded courtly as if he was in an arena. "Now I don't have to play _nice_."   
  
The fight didn't last more than thirty seconds afterwards.   
     "Are you okay?" Zachary asked in a low voice as he helped Goose to toss the crook into the arrest cell onboard Ranger-1.   
     "Sure." The ST triggered the forcefield that sealed the cell.   
     "That kick looked rather ugly."   
     "I wouldn't be here if I don't know how to shield what I can't cover." A cynical half-grin flashed over the edge of the younger one's mouth. "It's a somewhat classic violation of the rules."   
     Zach had a final glance at the still unconscious villain. "You reacted rather violent yourself, Goose."   
     "I hate it when they get personal."   
  
END


End file.
